


indulge; deluge

by deepseasushi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bukkake, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepseasushi/pseuds/deepseasushi
Summary: manbro bukkake theater with poly SSSN
for kinktober day 4





	

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was bukkake.

Neptune was buried nose-deep into his studies on his study desk when Sun came back. Sage and Scarlet were both tucked against each other, both sitting on the bed and studying from the same textbook, with Scarlet lightly nodding off, head leaning on Sage’s shoulder, eyes fluttering shut once in a while, before snapping open in an attempt to continue studying.

Sage greeted Sun, who didn’t acknowledge the greeting, heading straight for Neptune instead. Spinning Neptune’s chair around, Sun managed to startle Neptune before grabbing his chin, tilting it up while he leaned down for a kiss.

Neptune took a while to react, to respond to Sun’s hungry kiss, until all the air has been sucked out from him. Hands tapping urgently against Sun’s tummy, the standing male finally released their interlocking lips, leaving the blue-haired boy panting slightly for air.

“What happened?” Sage asked, eyeing the entire kiss as it happened right in front of him. Scarlet is still stuck in his sleep-limbo, a soft weight pressed against Sage’s side.

“Nothing. I just missed Nep.” Sun smiled a wide smile. “Also I heard some of the new students talking about him.” Sun huffed as he sat on Neptune’s table, pushing away his written notes and textbooks to make space for himself.

Sage chuckled. “You have to stop being so possessive, Sun.” Scarlet shook a little in his half-sleep.

“No, I’m not! I’m perfectly fine with Neptune being with you guys, but not the _object_ of some random dudes’ imagination!” Sun growled, tail swishing angrily behind him. Neptune rolled forward in his chair, hands resting on Sun’s thighs.

“I can make it up for you, if you’d like.” Neptune winked, turning on his playboy charm, trying to distract Sun from his anger.

“We told you, you don’t need to do that in front of us. We love you, casanova or not.” Sun ruffled Neptune’s hair, leaning down again to steal a kiss. “But since you offered nicely…” Sun unzipped his pants, the sound of the zipper and Neptune’s heavy breathing being the only voices in the room at that moment. Even Scarlet had been stirred awake when he felt Sage tensed up, both of them watching the duo on Neptune’s study desk.

Neptune tugged Sun’s jeans down, the blonde fishing out his weapons tucked behind him, settling them down on Neptune’s desk. Neptune then gently palmed Sun through his underwear, coaxing the hot flesh underneath. He gave it slow, careful kneads, feeling it throb and grow under his touch. He ignored the heat pooling between his thighs.

Sun comes first, Neptune told himself, before patting himself on the back with that impromptu pun.

Neptune pulled down Sun’s underwear when it’s finally stained with Sun’s pre-cum. He spat onto his palms, using the minimal moisture it provides to rub Sun down. He heard shuffling noises coming towards him, and figured that it was Scarlet and Sage.

Sure enough, Sage and Scarlet both stood on either side of him, each kissing one side of his cheeks.

“The more the merrier.” Scarlet drawled, British accent thick and laced with lust, while he undid his pants. Sage did the same, saying nothing while his eyes fixed on Neptune.

Neptune shifted in his seat, feeling the warmth of his teammates radiating all around him. He held Sun’s cock in his mouth, each of his hands held his other two teammates’ cock. Neptune steeled his mind, willing it to focus on giving the best experience to his boyfriends. He thinks of the pumping speed, everybody’s favourite spots and stroking methods, and his split second pause did not go unnoticed by Sun.

“You’re doing it again.” Sun noted, while Neptune looked up at him. Mouth filled with his own dick, those blue orbs were like the cherry on top of a cake, and Sun had to resist from letting his lust take over and start fucking Neptune’s mouth. “How are you actually _thinking_ with dicks all around you?”

Neptune looked away sheepishly, but gave no explanation as he began sucking on Sun’s cock. His hands got to work, too, giving a slow but strong and thorough pump for Sage, while his thumbs ran over Scarlet’s tip every so often, teasing the sensitive flesh under, topping it off with quick, harsh strokes.

He swallowed Sun’s length wholly, already accustomed to the feeling and length inside his mouth. Pulling out a little, his tongue dipped into the slit of Sun’s head, sucking hungrily from that spot, which made Sun jolt, the blonde’s hands gripping onto the table for support.

“N-Nep…” Sun barely managed a whine, and Neptune was taking Sun’s entire cock into his mouth again, tip hitting the back of Neptune’s throat, making him choke a little, and he reflexively gripped tighter onto Sage’s dick, knowing that the larger man would not mind him doing so.

Scarlet, on the other hand, is already spitting out a string of cuss words, and made an especially loud noise when Neptune pulled away the thin skin covering his tip, pressing gently into the soft flesh beneath it. Neptune smiled at Scarlet’s reaction, knowing Scarlet loves all the kinky moves.

The strain in his own pants is getting insufferable by the time. He ignored it again, despite the delicious pants by his boyfriends ringing around his ears, forming a sinful melody that hooks and fishes out his lust.

“Neptune…” Sage groaned out from Neptune’s side, his voice strained. Looking at the sight of Neptune taking on all his boyfriends’ dicks at once, it fuelled his love and want and _need_ for his blue-haired boyfriend. For a split second, he felt that Neptune can only be theirs, and he understood a little more about Sun’s thoughts. Pulling Sun over for a quick kiss (to which Sun kissed back messily because of how well Neptune is doing), Sage was then grabbed by the arm quickly back to Scarlet, who replaced Sun’s fruity aftertaste with his own sugary finish. Sage chuckled inwardly at his own partner’s antics, kissing Scarlet back gently, making him flush as red as his hair.

Neptune’s head started bobbing with a quicker pace, sucking and licking every part of Sun’s desire, determined to make Sun drown in his own pleasure. Sun’s moans had gotten louder, his hands carded through Neptune’s hair, soft and nice to the touch without the slight stiffness in the day. He grabbed onto it unconsciously when he feels Neptune hitting a sweet spot, causing his partner to flinch a little from the sudden pain. Neptune grazed his teeth over Sun’s cock to alert him of that.

Sun merely winced a little, before switching his fingers to line up against the back of Neptune’s head, cupping it to not hurt him. Neptune, who seemed to be pleased by that, starts showering Sun with faster gulps, cheeks hollowing as he downed Sun’s pre-cum, both his hands had long gone forsaken the seemingly-tactical approach to please his boyfriends, now pumping at a similar strength and speed. Neptune whined a little at how his erection is fighting against the fabric of his pants.

There’s only a few seconds of difference between the time when Neptune felt Sage’s hand on the chair and the time when he felt warm liquid against Sage’s side of his face. Scarlet came almost immediately too, holding onto Sage’s arm as he decorated Neptune’s other cheek with his cum. Sun looked at Neptune’s beautiful sight, feeling his orgasm coming close with it, and he decided to pull out as it happened, splashing Neptune’s face with his white hot desire.

Neptune opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, lapping off excessive cum as Sun milked his own orgasm. Neptune can feel some of their cum dripping onto his clothes, but he was too tipsy with his teammates’ afterglow to bother. The restraint on his pants eased a little, and Neptune isn’t sure if he had came as well.

His face felt hot and sticky, but Neptune had the biggest smile on his face when he addressed his boyfriends.

“Seems like you guys showered me with love.”

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober list [ here](http://windexbucky.tumblr.com/post/151092474017/kinktober)!


End file.
